


Tokyo Ghoul Future

by Thatclownghoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Auction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunting Renegade Ghouls, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Moving On, Redemption, Sharing a Bed, past trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatclownghoul/pseuds/Thatclownghoul
Summary: Two years after the dragon war, the members of Goat and the TSC are still adjusting to the new life as the tragedy of the past threatens to catch up with them. In the end, nothing will change the past but the future awaits.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Mutsuki Tooru & Urie Kuki, Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki, Takizawa Seidou/Yasuhisa Kurona
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. One Loose Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This has been in the works for way to long and it's been so much fun to work on. this is kind of structured like a light novel with every chapter following a different character with a few overlaps and exception. Hopefully this does the characters that were snubbed in the last chapter some justice.

_The person in the mirror is only another person if you let it._

* * *

Kaneki lay in bed drifting off to sleep. Touka lying next to him and Ickica in her crib a few feet away. He was suddenly jerked wide awake by the appearance of a figure who shouldn't be in their room.

Haise. His CCG investigator personality was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. He had never appeared to him like this before. Fear shot through Kaneki. What's going on? Why was this happening? But Haise smiled at him, signaling no aggression. Why was he even worried? Haise had never been a threat. He had been the one to fear Kaneki, or rather Centipede.

Kaneki got up and signaled for Haise to follow him out of the room so he wouldn't wake up his wife and daughter. Once outside on the porch he turned to Haise. "What do you want with me?" Kaneki said.

"Just to talk." Haise replied as he sat down on the steps. Kaneki followed suit.

"How's life treating you, King?" Haise asked.

"Better than I ever could have hoped." Kaneki shook his head.

"You're certainly living the dream. You may owe a little of that to me. I did give away our feelings to Touka."

"What do you mean YOU did that? We're the same person."

"You have my memories." Haise said. "But were not quite the same."

"Yeah, you're much less subtle. That's why she noticed." Kaneki said.

"Well you still have me to thank."

"I suppose. She is amazing."

"The kid's cute too. I like her hair." Haise said. "Have you come up with any bad dad jokes yet?"

"No but it shouldn't be long. Raising her has taken up a lot of energy. It's funny, I never thought I would have a life like this. I also never thought it would be this much work." Kaneki sighed.

"I guess that's what everyone says. But you've had some practice." Haise turned to look at him. "How are they doing? You didn't forget them, did you?"

"Not at all. I still see most of them at the TSC. Saiko comes by to see Touka and Ickica at least once a week."

"Aren't you are forgetting something though? That some of them don't visit, that some of them can't, that you let them down while trying to protect them. You get another chance, but how long till that happens again?"

Kaneki froze. He hadn't thought about that before. It happened every time before, what was to stop it happening again, to stop him.

"Do you think you're over the needing to protect everyone for your own gain?" Haise asked.

It had never been just for his gain, he wanted to protect them partially for them but also because he didn't want to lose them.

"You always hurt them because you changed every time you couldn't protect them, because you thought you weren't capable enough. Too unstable, too weak, too much or not enough will to live. You left them every time so that you couldn't hurt them, but it did just as much damage." Haise continued.

"That's how it always went. And in the end, I didn't really change that much. We just ended up back in the same place every time. Repeating the same action over and over; true insanity." Kaneki said. "But somehow there were still people who cared and believed in us. Somehow Touka loves me."

"She fell for the constant parts of us, the best parts."

"There's still the ugly parts of it. I wanted to be needed but at the same time I didn't think I deserved people's affection. I would hurt them all if it meant feeling better about myself. But I never did. I just kept doing the same thing, thinking I was making some kind of change. Now that I'm aware of that, there might be a chance I won't repeat the same actions."

"So, your new family is safe? You won't abandon them; you won't hurt them while trying to protect them?"

"I think I've learned, finally. All I can do is try. The world is better now. I'm loved now, I know I love now. I'm needed. I know what I've done, I know what I am. I've found happiness. I'm still sorting things out."

"So, you've accepted it all?" Haise asked.

"I'm getting there. This is the best I've been in my life. We won't be forgotten, and you won't be erased. You're a part of me."

"Very optimistic, you almost sound like me. I mean, no sense being all dismal when you've got everything you could have imagined."

Kaneki rolled his eyes, cracking a small smile.

"Haise, are you a dream?"

"Maybe. But you're living our dream, not an illusion on a timer, the real thing."

"True. We really are just the same." Kaneki said, turning to look down the street. "After everything, did you ever think we'd be here?"

He turned back. Haise was gone.

He sat for a moment, it was strange, he felt whole or like he was just realizing he was. He didn't need to run anymore. He didn't need to fight anymore. Some things still needed to change but that would come with time and facing things head on.

Kaneki got up, went back upstairs, checked on the silently sleeping Ickica and laid down next to Touka. He looked at his beautiful wife, he blushed a little. After all this time, she still got to him.

"You really didn't erase me."

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Haise."


	2. Apologize

_"I'm a guilty one, and I know what I have done."_

_MARINA Guilty_

* * *

Dark clouds loomed over the 1st ward as Mutsuki looked out the window of the car. He would have taken a cab but after the Torso situation he didn't think he could handle it, so Aura had offered to drive him to the Chateau. He didn't really know why Urie had asked him to come back to work on a case with them. He would be fine with the QS but they had insisted that he come help them. Maybe they missed him or maybe they actually just needed his skills, but they wouldn't use him like that... Mutsuki heard the roll of thunder. This might be okay or might just be weird. What if what he suspected about Urie and his feelings was true? What if they didn't trust him? What if he freaked out again? What if he really hurt them this time? He really should stop overthinking it. It's just a visit, it's not a big deal. He's just working with them like after their fight. It wasn't that weird then, was it? It's just his job, it's just a case, it would be fine. Wouldn't it?

  
***

Urie stood on the porch of the Chateau. Lightning flashed, lighting up the street. Mutsuki would be here soon. _It's just a mission, why am I nervous. What if it's awkward? He doesn't honestly think we are mad at him, it seemed like that when he left._ Urie thought. He was surprised that Mutsuki agreed to come back but he was pleasantly surprised. When he had left in a hurry after the dragon war and barely contacted them he had worried he may have done something to make Mutsuki upset, which was the last thing he wanted but he knew he did nothing other than try to help him. _What if he thinks bringing him back here is to check on him? Isn't it? But I don't want him to think I think he's unstable... but I'm worri-,_ His thoughts were interrupted by the flicker of headlights down the road, Aura's car. He's here. Urie suddenly felt very flustered as Mutsuki got out of the car carrying his briefcase and duffel. Urie waved at them. Aura stared back, unimpressed. Urie rolled his eyes. Mutsuki walked up the driveway but before he could say anything he was nearly tackled by Saiko, who flew out the door at breakneck speed. "Mucchan!"  
"Hey Saiko, I missed you." He said, hugging her. Saiko pulled back as Urie walked down the steps.  
"Hi." Mutsuki smiled.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." Mutsuki said, his face going a little pink.  
"Hey.." Urie stutters, feeling his face burn.  
Saiko stood between them holding in laughter.  
"Hey Tooru!" Higemaru said from behind them.  
 _Thank god._  
"Let me get your stuff. How's the local branch?" Hige picked up Mutsuki's bag and he followed him inside.  
The rain started pouring.  
"Great timing." Saiko said, smirking at Urie.  
"Shut up." He said, trudging inside after them.

  
***

  
Later, around the kitchen counter Urie and Hsiao got out the case files to get Mutsuki caught up.  
"We're looking for three ghouls that call themselves The Wizards. An ukaku, a rinkaku and a bikaku." Hsiao explained.  
"Stupid name." Higemaru snickered. Urie gives him a look.  
"They may not be creative but they are dangerous. They've been hiding out in an abandoned water treatment facility that was partially destroyed by Dragon. It became a popular hiking destination after Dragon became less active but they been killing everyone that goes near it."  
"They are all estimated at about rating S+ but they have been feeding on dragon to try to get a special kaukauja of some sort. They can hold off orphans well enough that they are safe to stay there." Hsiao continued. "Be ready for anything."  
"We'll take a TSC van up to about a mile from the water plant, then we'll walk." Urie said. "We leave in half an hour."  
Saiko groaned. Mutsuki nodded in agreement. He hadn't expected the mission to be right away but they had been gathering info on the ghouls for weeks already. They needed his help in combat. _I can't screw this up._  
"You ready?" Urie asked him once everyone had dispersed to collect their quinques and get ready. "When was the last time you went on a mission?"  
"Not that long ago. But we don't get a lot of cases. I hope it's worth calling me out here."  
"Of course it was. We needed a complete squad and we missed you and your skills. Don't worry, we trust you." He said, putting his hand on Mutsuki's shoulder and looking him in the eye.  
As Urie walked to his room, his words spun around Mutsuki's head. Do they really trust him? Was he worried for nothing? This might be okay. Just an overdue Quinx reunion. _Maybe, but what if._  
  
* * *

  
The Qs piled into the van and set off toward the water treatment facility in the dead of night with the rain beating against the windows. It was silent as they drove everyone preparing to trek a mile through the rain, dangerously close to an active part of dragon.  
When they got there they parked the van in the forest so they wouldn't attract attention. They walked in the direction of dragon and once it's in sight they start to follow it north. Everyone has the sense to stay quiet as they sneak toward the partially demolished building.  
The building was partially built into a hill so they could see it from a ways away. Since dragon goes right through it, they had to help each other up onto the giant kaugune. Mutsuki gripped his coat, ready to open it and unleash his knifes at the first sign of movement. The others have their quinques at the ready. If any orphans were to ambush they would be met by a cruel blow from a quinque or a kaugune. They were already close to the structure when an orphan emerged and launched at Hsiao. She slashed it down the center and kicked it off the edge. No more came after it. But when they had climbed the hill and reached the building they found the three ghouls already waiting for them.  
They swarmed around them, the ukaku firing shards at them. Urie drew his koukaku to shield himself, Mutsuki jumped out of the way, pulling out his knives and drawing his kaugune. Hsiao deflected all of the shards that came near her. Saiko and Higemaru struck back.  
"Pair off!" Urie yelled. "Hsiao, with me on the ukaku. Mutsuki, Higemaru on the rinkaku. Saiko, handle the bikaku for now someone will sub in. Move!"  
They split up into their groups. Mutsuki sprang at the rinkaku ghoul, throwing several knives at him as Higemaru snuck up behind him. He deflected most of the knife's but Hige landed his attack from behind, knocking the ghoul toward Mutsuki. He slashed him across the chest a knocked him backwards again. Mutsuki hadn't used his kaugune in a while and it was a little strange. He took a deep breath, retracting it. He gripped two knives in his hands and leaped after the ghoul. The ghoul lead Higemaru and Mutsuki onto the roof of the plant.  
Mutsuki looked down at his teammates fighting below. Urie and Hsiao were making good work of the silver haired ukaku. Saiko on the other hand was struggling. She was at a disadvantage since bikakus are stronger than rinkakus if the ghouls are close in strength.  
"Urie cookie, I need a little help here." she said as she got thrown back against the wall.  
"I've got it." Higemaru said jumping back down onto the ground. "You've got this, Mutsuki."

_I hope_  
He turned back to the fight. The ghoul sprung at him, he moved out of the way as the kaugune rips the side of his jacket. Mutsuki grabbed more knives, threw some of them and juggled the rest, moving around the back of the ghoul, waiting for an attack or an opportunity. He didn't look like he was recovered from the attack so Mutsuki took aim at his kakuho with the remaining knives. As he threw them, the ghoul's kaugune shot out, knocking the knives out of the air and throwing Mutsuki down, slashing his shoulder. He scrambled for more knives but there were no more in his coat. Too late! The ghoul grabbed him, striking him several times and threw him off the roof and down to the ground.  
"Mutsuki!" Urie's voice called out from an uncertain direction. Everything was spinning. He could smell the grass, his face pressed into the ground. He felt a thud not far away. He wanted to get up and fight but the impact fucked with his perception of up and down. He heard running footsteps.  
 _No, I can't..._  
Mutsuki braced for the impact of the attack but none came. He looked up; vision still blurred. Urie. He had blocked the ghoul's attack and forced his back for the time being. He walked towards Mutsuki and offered him a hand up. He took it and got to his feet.  
"Why the hell aren't you using your kaugune?" Urie asked. "Are you out of practice or something?"  
"Actually I am." Mutsuki shot back. "Am I not as useful as you hoped?"  
"You're not using your abilities, and you're really strong, I just don't understand why."  
"I'll try, but I don't want to disappoint you. You going to stand guard?"  
"I'd like to be a teammate and give you a hand if that's alright. Hsiao can finish the ukaku."  
"Fine." Mutsuki said, unleashing his kaugune and lashing at the ghoul.  
 _You think I'm weak now? I'll show you. I'm not useless. I'm still strong enough. I don't need you._

  
***

  
_Damn it, damn it, now he thinks I'm angry at him. I'm not...just.... why wouldn't he use his kaugune, he's getting hurt without it- what if...no he's fine...Mutsuki...._  
Urie watched as Mutsuki ruthlessly attacked the ghoul. Slashing his arms off, stabbing him in the eyes and slashing his torso. It was weirdly familiar but it gave Urie an uneasy feeling. He ran towards them to help.  
"I don't need help." Mutsuki said coldly.  
"Okay-"  
The ghoul kicked Mutsuki in the stomach and sent him flying back. He jumped back up, looking even more pissed. He pulled out more of his kaugune and ran back into the fight. Urie moved out of the way of a flying kaugune as it slashed the ghoul's neck several times. He stepped back.  
 _Something's wrong._  
Hsiao walked up to Urie, having finished off the ukaku. "Is he normally like that?"  
  
" Sometimes, but I don't like it. Go help with the bikaku, I've got this. (I think)"  
"Okay."  
He continued to watch Mutsuki mirthlessly attack the ghoul seeing him become more frustrated with every strike. Eventually he was just kneeling beside the unmoving body, continuing to tear it apart. Urie approached him again hesitantly, wary of being attacked as well.  
"Mutsuki, I think he's dead. You've been shredding him for the past 5 minutes."  
"I want to make sure." He said, stabbing him in the eyes for the fourth time.  
 _Not again. Wait, no it can't..._  
"Mutsuki!" Urie said more insistence. "Your eye is turning red. You're overdoing it, you're going to frame out."  
"Oh. Interesting. "  
"Stop! Calm down! You're going to-"  
"Calm down?" Mutsuki said, shoving the body away. "Calm down!? Wow, just like last time, trying to control me!"  
"No I'm not! I'm trying to help you! I don't want you to get hurt!" Urie said desperately.  
"Bullshit! You're just like everyone else. All anyone wants is to use me, take from me, control me. That's it! You don't care if I get hurt or not. You just don't want the guilt if something happens." Mutsuki yelled.  
"That's not true. I'm your friend. We're all your friends. We care about you. Okay?"  
"Really?" He said, sitting back on his heels. "With everything I've done? I wouldn't be able to convince anyone I'm good and somehow you think I am?"  
"I'm not denying anything you've done. We've all made mistakes. We were all used by the CCG. But we can move on from the past." Urie said, kneeling down to be at the same level as Mutsuki. "I'd like to think I know you. I know that you're shy but caring, smart and brave. I know something changed after Rushima, you became angry and distant. I know you were in a bad place and I didn't handle it well. I know you're still dealing with a lot and I really want to be a better friend."  
He put his hand on Mutsuki's shoulders. Mutsuki hung his head. There were tears brimming in his eyes and he was quivering.  
"What are-... what do you want from me?"  
"Nothing. But I want you to stop being so hard on yourself. I know you've been through a lot and you have a lot of guilt but you're strong to have survived. You can heal."  
Mutsuki nodded a little. A few tears ran down his face. He slumped forward, burying his face into Urie's shoulder. Mutsuki's shoulders started heaving and he pressed closer as he sobbed into Urie's jacket. Urie put his arms around him to console him.  
"I've got you. I know it's agonizing being alone."  
He looked over Mutsuki's head at the others. They were long finished with the ghoul and watching from a distance. Urie signaled for them to stay for now.  
"I'm sorry." whimpered Mutsuki, muffled by the coat. "I'm so sorry. I've been awful to you. I was cruel. I haven't been a good friend. You said I couldn't atone by avoiding...I just don't-... I'm so sorry."  
"It's... I forgive you." Urie whispered. Mutsuki sighed. Urie leaned his head on Mutsuki's shoulder. "I'm sorry too... for everything."  
Mutsuki put his arms around him. "I forgive you."  
After a while Saiko approached them. "I forgive you too, Mucchan." She said, kneeling beside them. Mutsuki lifted his head and sat up to face her.  
"Thanks, Saiko. I... I think I need to apologize to Sensei too."  
"You know he'll forgive you." She said pulling him into a hug.  
"I know. But I still need to say it and own up to what I've done."  
"Okay. We'll go over tomorrow." Urie said. Mutsuki looked at him. "Wait, you were thinking of going tonight??"  
"I think it's better, so I don't lose my nerve."  
"Alright then." Urie said with a shrug. "Higemaru, go get the van and bring it back here so we can load up the bodies."  
"Roger that."  
Urie turned back to Mutsuki who was leaning on Saiko and struggling to keep his eyes open.  
"You sure you can stay awake till we get to Sasaki's house?"  
"Wake me when we get there." He said quietly. Urie smiled and shook his head a little. He put his hand on Mutsuki's head and ruffled his hair.  
"Determined aren't you?"  
Mutsuki nodded and closed his eyes. Saiko looked at Urie's hand then smirked at him.  
"Shut up."  
  
***

  
Mutsuki woke up to someone gently shaking his arm. Saiko. Urie was standing in front of him. "We're here."  
He took a deep breath. "Okay." He stood up, left the van and walked to the door. He rang the bell. A light turned on upstairs. Then the light in the hall. The door opened. It was Touka. His chest tightened.  
"H-hi."  
"Hi Tooru. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
"I...I need to talk to Kaneki."  
"Okay." She turned back inside the house. "Ken, it's Mutsuki."  
Kaneki appeared in the doorway, holding a sleeping Ickica. Mutsuki smiled a little.  
"Hey Mutsuki. What brings you here tonight?" He said, handing Ickica to Touka.  
"I... wanted to talk... I wanted to say- to both of you actually that... I'm really sorry for everything I did... I hurt you and I tried to kill you, Touka... I'm... all because I thought you owed me something... I... let it consume me. I was stupid...I'm... I'm sorry."  
Kaneki looked at him, then at the truck where Urie was standing in the doorway and Saiko, Higemaru and Hsiao were watching from the window. He smiled.  
"I forgive you, Mutsuki." He said.  
"I do too." Touka said.  
Mutsuki smiled. "Thank you. I feel awful for everything and I wanted to make sure you know that I really am sorry. I'm really glad you two are happy and Ickica's really cute. We know who she takes after."  
"Yeah. Thanks for coming. It's good to acknowledge what you've done."  
"It's almost freeing."  
Kaneki nodded. "Are you happy?"  
Mutsuki looked back at the van, seeing Urie in the doorway. "I'm getting there."  
"Good."  
"I think I'm going to get going."  
"Okay. It was good seeing you, Mutsuki."  
"Night." Mutsuki turned around and walked back to the van.  
"Good night. Don't stay up too late, kids." Kaneki called after him.  
Urie stepped out of the van to let Mutsuki pass, smiling at him. Mutsuki smiled back then looked away and hurried into the van when he felt his face start to heat up.  
"Your majesty." Urie called to Kaneki before stepping back inside the van.  
  
When they got back to the Chateau everyone trudged in, exhausted.  
"Oh no." Saiko said. "We don't have Mutsi's room set up."  
"Oh that's okay. I can just sleep on the couch." Mutsuki said.  
"You can have my bed if you want. " Urie said. "I'll just take the floor or sleep out here."  
"Okay. Thanks." Mutsuki picked up his bags and goes up to Urie's room.  
"I'll wait down here while you get ready." He said after him.  
Once Mutsuki had changed he flopped down on the bed. It was soft and it smelled nice, like his hug. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. Urie opened the door grabbed his stuff and slipped back out again. When he came back he started looking around the room for spare bedding. Mutsuki took a deep breath.  
"You know, I don't mind if we share the bed. It's big enough."  
"Really? Are you sure? After Rushi- I'm fine with the floor- it's-"  
"I trust you."  
"Okay." Urie said. He walked over and laid behind Mutsuki. Mutsuki turned off the light and got under the blanket.  
"Are you going back tomorrow?"  
He rolled over to face Urie. "I can stay a while."

  
  
Downstairs, Saiko helped herself to a cupcake before bed. Higemaru walked up and grabbed one too, while Hsiao gives them a disapproving look.  
"You know, " Higemaru said. "I thought you set up Mutsuki's old room yesterday."  
Saiko gave him a sly sideways smile. "No one else needs to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I forgot to mention this last time but follow @jesterghoul on Instagram and @theclownghoul on Tumblr for art and updates.


	3. Re-unit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> The title pun is supposed to mean 'king's soldier's' and 'reunite'  
> (it's not very clear, is it?)  
> Enjoy some Takirona feels!

_"I'm feeling alone, but maybe there's someone out there for me who can relate."_

_lovelytheband, story behind Broken_

* * *

Kurona Yasuhisa walked alone through the back streets of London. It was quiet. No more than 2 years ago it would have been buzzing with ghoul activity, hunting, feeding, fighting for territory. But ever since the Dragon War they had been much more peaceful. All except for the ones she hunted. After aiding Ken Kaneki in the liberation of both ghouls and humans, Kuro had packed up and moved on from the place that she knew, that held so many painful memories. Now she hunts renegade ghouls that are hoping to cause trouble throughout Europe.  
  
As she continued through the twisting alleys, a cloaked figure began to scout her from the rooftops. Kuro was lost in thought however and didn't notice him until he was taking a running leap at her from behind. Instinctively she drew her kaugune and impaled him through the chest. The figure screeched and was thrown backward. Kurona rounded on him ready, to attack again. His hood had fallen down to reveal shoulder length white hair, wide eyes and face contorted in a cackle. Seidou Takizawa, former Goat comrade and fellow half-ghoul. He smirks at her.  
"You're a fucking idiot, Seidou.", she said  
"Nice to see you too." He replies and jumps to his feet. "Sorry, mistook you for an old target."  
"That's alright. I heard you left Tokyo without a trace, how have you been?" Kuro said.  
"I'm alright. Been trying to turn over a new leaf, be a better person, I've mostly kept to myself." He shrugged. "How 'bout you?"  
"I moved out here to start over. I've been hunting ghouls that prefer the old way of life."  
"So you're like a bounty hunter then?" Seidou teased as they continue walking.  
"Something like that." She rolled her eyes, "That what you've been up to?"  
"Yeah. Except all the dangerous ones are out here, so it's been boring."  
"You're looking for a bit of a challenge?" Kuro asked, interested  
"I guess. I haven't faced anyone over S+ in almost a year." Seidou complained.  
Kurona smiled. "If you plan on sticking around I have someone I could use your help with."  
Takizawa looks excited. "Is that so?"  
"Yup. You have a place to stay?"  
"Nope. I've been sleeping on rooftops." Seidou said, looking rather embarrassed.  
"Come on, you can crash at my place for now." Kurona laughed, "I have some room."  
They continue making their way toward Kurona's apartment, Trading stories about ghouls that they've taken down recently.  
* °•°•°*•°•°•*°•°•° *  
Once they get to the apartment, climb up the side to Kuro's balcony and get inside, Kuro points Takizawa to the couch in the corner of her bedroom. "It's not 5-star or anything but it better than nothing... or a rooftop." She teased as she threw him several blankets and a pillow. "Thanks." He said.  
"Hey, what are old comrades for?" She picked up her pajamas and slipped out of the room.  
  
When she gets back Seidou is already in sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt, standing over at her desk, looking at all her case files. Most of them have a red 'solved' stamp on them but a handful of them don't. Kurona gestured for the pile. He handed it to her and she thumbed through and found the one she was looking for. "Lion." Takizawa read aloud, "There a tiger and bear too?" Kuro rolled her eyes and jabbed his shoulder. He snickered. "SS rate rinkaku kaukauja." Seidou continued. "That's not too bad. You're a little stronger than that, you could take him down easy."  
"I don't think that's right though. He took down an entire underground ghoul gang, just to show his power. Saved me some trouble but that gang had at least forty people from A+ to a few S+. I would have needed a strategy, taken them in waves but this guy went in and slaughtered them all in around five minutes." Kuro explained.  
"That is impressive. Hope I've still got my touch." Takizawa said.  
"Well you won't if you don't sleep." Kuro said, putting the files back down. "Night."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Kuro woke early in the afternoon. She sat up and checked the clock; one thirty. She looked over at the couch, Seidou still fast asleep, the blankets wrapped tightly around him. Kuro went over to him and shook him gently. He didn't stir. She let him be and went to the kitchen to make some coffee, thinking that a rooftop wouldn't have provided the most comfortable sleep. It would be better to let him sleep if she wanted him to be any help against Lion.  
  
She went back into her room with her coffee and looked over the cases on her desk. She wondered if Takizawa would have approached her at all if he hadn't attacked her by accident. He always seemed to keep to himself back in Goat. The one time she had really gotten to know him was in their raid of the CCG lab. They had been waiting for Kaneki to join them and talked a little then. They were both Kanou's experiments, they had both lost their families, friends and themselves at some point. But somehow they were both still here. They got along well. When the group found a deranged Amon in the lab they both agreed that they should help the one person that hadn't given up on them. When Takizawa was in his kaukauja he had said, "I can't be righteous, I wish I could be like you but I can't now."  
 _He didn't believe he was good even while rescuing an old friend._ Kurona looked over at him. He was hunting ghouls that rebelled against humans like she was, trying to atone for the past. She smiled and shook her head. "Good man." She said.  
A few hours later Takizawa woke up. Kuro heard him call her from the other room. "Kurona?"  
"I'm here." She said, appearing in the doorway. "It's five o'clock."  
"Really? This couch is comfortable."  
"Bet it beats a rooftop." She teased.  
Seidou rolled his eyes. "Sure does."  
Kuro smiled, "I made some coffee and there's some meat in the fridge, help yourself."  
"Thanks."  
  
Once dusk settled over the city they left the apartment to start working on the case. Kuro lead Takizawa to the entrance of a grubby underground shop on the rougher end of town. "Is this a ghoul store or something?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sort of. This is where I get the files and get paid." She said. "Just wait out here, I'm just checking for new information. The owner is... interesting. I'll introduce you another time."  
Kuro opened the rusty door and went inside. She came back a minute later with a few pieces of paper.  
"I looked at all his killings and all of the victims remains were found around the old houses marked for construction a few streets over. I'm thinking he may be operating out of there. Double, the store owner thought it was a good idea. I also got a new case." Kuro said.  
"Sounds like a good place to start." Takizawa said. "I'm not even going to ask about that name."  
"It's a nickname."  
"Sounds very reliable."  
"You don't even know." Said Kuro as they started towards their destination.  
  
* * *  
  
The next night after hours of unsuccessful scouting, Kuro comes back into her bedroom, throws her hair over her shoulder and flops down on her bed. She looks outside and sees Takizawa on the balcony looking out over the brightly lit city. "What ya doing?"  
"Thinking, plotting. We need a plan to take someone down don't we?"  
"I guess. You're much better at that then me." Kurona said, "Do you want me to leave you to it?"  
"You don't have to. I'll turn in. I think I've slept better this week than the past month. " Seidou says  
Kuro shakes her head, turns around and goes inside and he follows her.  
She sits down on her bed again; Takizawa sits down next to her. "Yo, something I've been meaning to ask you, why'd you move out here of all places?"  
"I always dreamed of moving out to one of these beautiful cities when I was younger. Shiro and I were always planning it. So, when there was nothing left for me in Goat I thought I could still live part of that dream and do some good while I'm at it." Kurona said, "But the real question is why did you leave Tokyo? You could have lived peacefully."  
"Sitting still has never been my thing. Besides it's Kaneki's turf. I wouldn't be able to do anything wild or stand out."  
"Right. You've got an ego, always wanting to be the best." Seidou smiles a little. "Why did you become an investigator? Bet it's the same reason you're hunting ghouls now, huh?" Kuro says slyly  
Takizawa looks at her. "It's something worth doing. I wanted to protect people. And it kinda makes up for the past."  
  
He lays down and starts getting comfortable. "This side of the bed is mine now by the way."  
Kurona rolls her eyes. "Fine." She mutters.  
She turns off the light and lays down beside him.  
"I move around a lot." Seidou says through the darkness.  
"Don't make me kick you."

  
* * *  
  
The next night trouble stirs in the ghoul underground. Kuro brought out one of the cases from the new stack to fill their time, which involves another gang. "They're occupying an old mansion on the outskirts of the city." Seidou says as they make their way across town.  
"There's tons of abandoned buildings around here." Kuro said, "All we would need to do to find some criminals is walk through the lower end."  
"Us? Go looking for trouble? Never." Seidou joked. Kurona rolled her eyes, smiling at him.  
  
They continue walking through the eerie streets toward the target. As they get closer, the buildings become more rundown and overgrown with weeds. It eventually turns to an overgrown forest with vines threatening to trip them with every step. They exchange looks, wondering if there could be traps, waiting to alert the ghouls. Now on edge, they focus their senses. But something is off...  
"I smell...blood." Kuro said quietly.  
"Any chance they put leftovers outside?" Takizawa whispered.  
They move closer cautiously, then Kurona sees a few flashing blue lights. She puts out her arm to stop Seidou. "Something is really wrong." She said, "Cops are here."  
"We should find a way in." He said.  
They continue forward, careful not to make any noise. Seidou gestures to sneak around the back of the house. Right on the property line there is a barbwire fence. Kurona climbed up a tree and jumped over it, he followed suit.  
  
As they approached the house the copper smell of blood strengthened. Slipping past the police tape, making sure they weren't spotted. Hopping up on the shed, they slip in through a window that was already broken open. They're met with a gruesome display. The window led to a room that could have been a large dining room back in the day but looked like it might have been used as meeting room. Now there was blood slathered on the walls, staining the furniture and pooling on the floor. Mangled limbs scattered around the room. Torsos, most of them crushed or in several pieces. And disfigured heads littering the ground. Seidou and Kuro stand in shock, a chill coming over them. "Whoa, someone beat us here." Takizawa said grimly.  
"And took care to be brutal too." Kuro said, "This is the same as the last one. Look at the scratches, this is Lion's work."  
  
They moved through the rest of the house most of it the same. "The blood is still pretty fresh." Seidou said, bending down to take a closer look at it.  
"He did it again, took out a crazy amount of people just to show his power. We gotta find him and finish him." Kuro said.  
  
Any stats they could have found in the crime scene were already in the files so they decide to leave and go back to the city. They're near the entrance of the forest when Seidou turns around. One of the cops is visible, standing behind them. "You better not have your gun out because normal bullets won't work on us." Seidou said.  
"Oh, that's not threatening at all." Kuro says to him, then turning to the cop, "We didn't do this, you can compare kaugune marks. We're trying to find the guy too. We're leaving now."  
"I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to ask for your help." He looks up as two red eyes look back at them.  
"You're a ghoul?" Takizawa asked.  
"Yes." the cop replied, "A few of my colleagues know. It's more excepted now. But I know better than anyone, this isn't a fight for a police force. I recognized you both, I've heard what you're capable of. I'd be willing to give you all my case info. Can I trust that you'll end this? Owl, Floppy?"  
"Yeah. " They agreed.  
"Alright, here's what I know."  
* * *  
"Didn't the shop guy tell you all the remains were found somewhere else." Seidou said as they sat waiting on the edge of a building.  
"Yeah, that's just it. Where the remains were but all the eyewitnesses accounts and kaugune marks were here." Kurona said. Double was quite often in cahoots with her targets. Sometimes it was helpful and sometimes he sent her on a wild goose chase. What if he gave me that gang case because he knew Lion was going their too? she thought.  
"Why in the hell do you trust that guy?" Takizawa asked.  
"I don't. Not entirely."  
They're scouting an area of low income, low rise buildings. This was where the police officer had told them the sites of most of Lion's killings were.  
"It's so quiet, isn't this a high crime area?" He said.  
"I thought it was but it's really still." Kuro said.  
"It's unsettling." Seidou said. "I didn't think Kaneki's ideals would change everything this much but I guess it's a good thing. Without the new views on ghouls I wouldn't be able to try to make up for everything I've done by getting rid of renegades. We'd just be the same as them."  
"Why do you think you're such a bad person, Seidou?" Kuro asked.  
"Why do you think I'm a good person, I'm not."  
"You own up to your mistakes and recognize your flaws. You try to be better. You're capable of good."  
"Being capable of good doesn't change all the horrible things I've done." He said.  
"Fine! You're not good but you're not bad either. I've done awful things too. Neither of us are perfect." Kuro snapped.  
"You think you've done something worse than me?" Seidou said, disbelieving.  
"You think I haven't?!" She said, sounding hurt. "Look at our circumstances. You think I haven't done things I regret? You think I haven't hurt people I love? You think I haven't hated myself for it?"  
Takizawa was speechless.  
"I didn't..."  
"Consuming your own sister while trying to save her only to kill her faster isn't something you forgive yourself for easily." She said, her voice quivering. "The kaugune on my arms, it's her’s. It's all over me, just reminding me."  
He looked at her, her eyes squeezed shut.  
"I guess eating my own parents isn't as atrocious as I thought." Seidou said. Kuro looked up at him.  
"Kanou?"  
He nodded.  
"You know that wasn't your fault."  
"Yeah I know but it's just..."  
"I know." Kuro whispered.  
He gave her a sad smile and turned his head away, letting his hair fall to hide his face. Moments passed and Kuro moved in close and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Hey." He said. "What's up?"  
"Cold." She said, putting her arm around him. She closed her eyes. She felt closer to him, knowing they had a mutual understanding of each other’s issues.  
"Sure." He said, leaning his head against hers, closing his eyes and putting his arm around her.  
They stay relaxed in each other's embrace, enjoying the warmth and comfort.  
  
A loud crash and crumbling of bricks startled them out of the moment.  
"GHOUL!" A terrified voice screamed.  
They jumped up and ran toward the sound. From a few buildings away they saw the cause of the noise. A hulking, rinkaku ghoul that could only be Lion had a young man backed into the alley wall. He had been slashed across the chest once and would be hurt worse if they weren't quick. They look at the surrounding buildings, at each other and split up. Kurona ran to the building in front of Lion and his frightened victim. "I think you've had enough to eat. Let him go." She said. Lion looked up at her, not changing his grip on the man.  
"So, you're the bounty hunter I've been hearing about. A floppy. Are you going to kill me? Do you think you can? I hear you're not much stronger than me. This should be interesting." Lion grinned.  
"Yeah it should be." said a voice behind him.  
He turned around, keeping the human trapped against the wall, to see Takizawa leaning on the opposite wall.  
"Guess you didn't hear; she's got a partner now." He said, stepping away from the wall and blocking the alley.  
"Called a friend did you?" Lion said to Kuro, keeping his gaze on Takizawa. "I know you." He lets go of the human and takes a step forward. "You're the Owl."  
"One of them." Seidou said nodding calmly.  
Lion glanced behind him. Kuro was blocking the other side of the alley. He turned back to Takizawa, pulling out his kaugune and advancing towards him. Kuro got the human to run and escape. Lion launched his kaugune at Takizawa, he blocked. He struck backwards at Kuro as well, it slashed her. She stumbled, the kaugune comes back and stabbed her several times. She coughed and struggled to block. Seidou slipped under Lion's next attack, slashing at his legs as he slipped past. He cut the kaugune that was ruthlessly attacking Kuro and blocked the others, turning his own kaugune into a spinning shield of blades. Lion took a few stabs at it then attached to one of the blades, matched the speed, split the shield apart and stabbed Takizawa though the chest. He tripped backwards over his feet falling next to Kuro, coughing up blood. Lion took aim at him again, Kuro jumped up, activating her kaugune and pushing him back. She took a wide swing at him and he blocked, leaving him completely open to the next attacks. She slashed and impaled him several times before throwing him back onto the ground. While Lion struggled to get up she chopped off his legs. Seidou got back up and stood beside her, poking at the man's detached leg with his kaugune. Kuro smiled at him.  
He stepped forward and threw Lion down the alley. Lion reattached his legs and got up to face them. Seidou launched forward running him through with his kaugune. He continued stabbing him till he falls over again. He tried to get back up but couldn't. Takizawa retracted his kaugune and sauntered backwards. "You should be more confident in your skills before you go showing off and making a name for yourself. It'll make you a target and an easy one."  
"Make... sure ...I can ...carry through?" Lion said.  
Takizawa smirked. Lion looked up at him and shot out a kaugune paw, activating his kaukauja. He slashed of Seidou's arm and shredded it. "Eat your words, punk."  
He launched at both of them, slashing and stabbing at them uncontrollably. After a while he pushes Kuro back and focuses more on Seidou. He deflected Lion's next attacks then gets grabbed by the face and throat by the kaukauja paw and smacked into the ground headfirst several times. Kuro drew her kaugune again, threw Lion off him and began to beat him down again. Seidou stood up, touching the back of his head where his hair had reddened. "That hurt a bit." He winced. He formed a semi kaukauja and jumped back into the fight. Lion was back to dealing with them from opposite sides. He blocked Kuro's attack but Seidou sliced him across the back. He shot back at Seidou but Kuro stabbed him. He turned around to face Seidou, his kaugune forming a spinning shield like the one his opponent had used earlier. Takizawa used his speed and moved, before Lion had a clue what had happened he had crushed his throat and cut off his head. Kuro had pierced the center of the shield and destroyed his kakuho. Seidou released Lion's head and the rest of the body collapsed. He looked at Kuro. "Now what do we do with him?"  
"We bring him to Double."  
"And this weird merchant will do what with him?" He asked.  
"Sell him as meat." She said as she started to lift up the body. Seidou picked up his legs, kicking the head away. Kuro looked at it and raised her eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and went to get it. He dribbled it back like a soccer ball. Kuro just stared at him, questioning many things. Seidou wrapped the head in Lion's own cloak then tied a complicated knot to center the head back on the stump of the neck. Then he lifted up his half of the weight. He gave her a little smile, she couldn't help it, she smiled back. Shaking her head, she gestured in the direction of Double's shop.  
* * *  
After dragging Lion's body all the way back to the underground shop Kuro struggled with the rusty door, opened it and shoved the dead ghoul down the stairs. "Double, I got something for ya." She yelled into the room below as she made her way down the creaky wooden stairs, Seidou followed close behind. It opened up into a wide room illuminated by faint red light. A desk and counter stood near the far-left corner. The other side of the shop had several shelves stacked lining the wall. It smelled faintly of dust and blood. A door just behind the desk opened. "That you, Kurona?"  
A middle-aged man came through the doorway. His hair was graying and his expression looked somewhere between a scowl and a smirk.  
"Yup. We have Lion."  
"Nice. Kaukauja meat. That'll sell. And that 'we', your new partner?"  
Yeah. This is Seidou Takizawa." Kuro said gesturing at him.  
"Yo." He said quietly.  
"That's right." Double said walking towards him, "The Owl. Kanou's only success with Kuzen. One of the only survivors too." Seidou just stared at him, feeling uncomfortable. He continued, moving closer, looking curious. "Just you and Amon...Koutarou. You're a kaukauja too aren't you, very good."  
Seidou looked over at Kuro struggling for words.  
"Don't worry I told him most of that." She said, examining a little bottle on one of the shelves. "He just wants to make you uneasy; he does know a lot though."  
"Way to ruin an impression." Double grumbled. "Alright, I'll go get the bounty reward. How much was it? £10,000?"  
"Yeah." Kuro said as Double went over, grabbed Lion and pulled him back to the other door and down the stairs behind it.  
"What? We get paid for this?" Takizawa asked.  
"Yeah, we'll split it. How else do you think I afford that apartment?"  
He shrugged, "Hey, why did you tell him that stuff if you don't trust him?"  
"It's not super confidential stuff and I knew he would do that. Don't get it twisted though, he does know a lot, about everyone. He knows all the targets and their hideouts, they even come in here sometimes. If more than one person tells him something it's not a secret and he's bound to tell. That's how he gives me information on them." Kuro said. Seidou frowned.  
"How do you know he won't send you into a trap if he helps out all of them too?"  
"That's the thing with him. He'll never tell a lie, just never the whole truth."  
"Great. So, he's basically a criminal but if we bring him in then we lose our source and our payments?"  
"Yeah, I guess you'll just have to live with working with someone who doesn't have the straightest moral compass." She said.  
"Yeah, such a challenge. Not something I've been doing my whole life." He said, looking around at the shelves. He came across a row of skulls and picked one up. Double came back upstairs holding two envelopes, he handed one to Kuro who was taking a few packages of meat out of a fridge.  
"These real?" Takizawa asked him.  
"Some of them. Just check for the spine socket."  
Kuro looked at him. "You think you're bringing that back to my house?" She asked.  
"Yes?"  
She shook her head. He brought the skull over to the counter, took his envelope and got money out for the skull. Kuro paid for the meat and they left, passing the case board as they did.  
Once outside they could see the sun starting to peak over rooftops. "So, what do we do now?" Kuro asked as they walked back to their apartment. "I should show you some of the other cities around here. There's always something to do, even if it's just exploring."  
"I'd like that but what about a farther trip?" Seidou said. "What if we went home? It wouldn't be right away, I mean there's this underground auction, but it isn't for another month." He pulled out a flier.  
"Sounds good to me." Kuro said, grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one will ever convince me that this is not what happened.  
> Follow Instagram and tumbler for art and updates.  
> https://www.instagram.com/jesterghoul/  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theclownghoul


	4. Grudges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is the second Takirona chapter so I put the first one in her pov and this one in his.

_"Say you'll stay with me tonight cause there is so much wrong goin' on outside."_

_P!nk, Walk Me Home_

* * *

Back in Japan in a less than 5-star hotel Kurona and Takizawa prepare to infiltrate the auction. They'd bought fancy clothes and masks from Asa so they can blend in and not be noticed until they need to be. Takizawa sits on the bed trying to adjust to the fit of a suit again as Kuro fixes up her hair in the bathroom mirror. "You almost done?" Seidou called.  
"Yeah, an up-do was too hard just give me a second." Kuro said. A moment later she stepped out with only a few tiny braids throughout her long hair. Seidou looked at her, hoping it didn't seem like he was staring. She looked really pretty. "You look nice." He said stealing a glance at her exposed back, the dress had a long v-cut, easier kaugune access. "You clean up well yourself." She teased.  
"Should I put my hair back too?" Takizawa asked, studying his reflection. Kuro looked him up and down. "Yeah. You're trying to look civilized, might as well go all the way." She picks up an elastic from her bag. She gestures for him to turn around, gathers his hair in her hands and ties it back. He looked at his reflection again, noticing that he looked presentable for the first time in years. Kuro laughed, "You actually look like a human."  
How did she seem to read his mind?  
"Not for long." He said as he picked up the bag holding their masks. She took her's, a half black, half golden mask with pink jewels on the top. His, a white mask with a design imitating an owl's face. Kuro had told him it wasn't a good idea to get that mask but he insisted because they were going to get discovered anyway. She gave him a little disapproving glance again. "No one wears their real masks to auctions anyway." Seidou assured her. "If anything, it's a bit of a decoy."  
"Okay." She said rolling her eyes, smiling.  
* * *  
They arrived at the auction hall just as everyone was starting to fill in. The hall was a small building hidden away at the end of a long road in a forest. Inside it was a large room with a stage at one end and a raised area with a bar at the other. There were two exits. One beside the stage leading to a room presumably holding the hostages, the other the main entrance from outside that opened into the bar.  
Their plan was laid out; they would blend in as guests and wait for the main auction to be finished. When it was almost over, Kuro would go over to the back door and Seidou would move to the main exit and once everyone tried to leave they would take them out. Until then they sat down at a table in the raised area overlooking the hall. It was a small gathering and there didn't appear to be any security.  
"That'll make things easier." Kuro said.  
"Yeah for sure." Seidou said. If there had been anyone like the unhinged maniac he had been, guarding the place it would have complicated things. He looked over at Kuro, she seemed to be less content since they had gotten in. He had gotten used to her more lively energy and it was obvious something had changed. He reached his hand across the table before realizing what he was doing and freezing.  
"Is something up?" He asked as she stared off into the room below.  
"Huh? Oh, just thinking. I used to work auctions as security too. Kanou had Shiro and I protect one of the famous bidders so he would have access to her human pets. It was some of the last memories I have of her before she was killed. Just feeling a little nostalgic." Kuro said.  
"There's always something that brings it back." Seidou said.  
"Comforting."  
"Pathetic right?"  
"Not really. I like having someone that understands, even if you're consoling skills could be better."  
"What if I try to make you laugh?" He said, "Try to make it better?"  
She raised her eyebrows.  
"When I worked security at another auction I decapitated a guy and called his head a pineapple." He tried. Kuro looked at him, her mouth half open looking concerned.  
"Yeah that was a long time ago." Seidou said, embarrassed. "Do you want to get a drink?"  
"Sure."  
They went over to the bar and sat down on some unoccupied stools. "Two blood wines." Kuro told the bartender. When he brought it over Seidou looked at it for a while.  
"What?" Kuro asked. "I mean what did you expect from ghoul alcohol?"  
"I don't know. Does it taste normal? And when have you had it before anyway?"  
"Yeah it does. When I was traveling around searching for Kanou - yes I was of age." She said when she saw the look on his face. "But me, Shiro and the other academy kids found some liquor and tried it when we were fifteen."  
Seidou shook his head.  
"What? You never did anything bad when you were a kid?"  
"Not really." He admitted  
"Well...you've still got time. Cheers." She said.  
The auction started not long after. The lights dimmed and a few ghouls came out on stage to show the human items. Seidou and Kuro sat at the bar until all of the items had been bought. Kuro got up and moved toward the back door. Seidou went over and stood beside the main door. He held the announcement mic he found just behind the bar tight in his hand.  
"That brings tonight's auction to a close-"  
"Hey! Your auction has been infiltrated by bounty hunters and now you're all trapped!" He yelled. "So, here's what's going to happen, if you don't want to be chopped to pieces you'll stay where you are. If you wanna risk it just find one of the exits and you'll either meet me or my partner. That's your warning! Up to you!"  
He looked over at Kuro, through the crowd he sees her smile, shaking her head. She sent a detachable kaugune through the wall to take out the ghouls on the stage and releasing the rest around her to face the others coming toward her. Several ghouls get up and come toward Seidou. He drew his kaugune. The bartender ducked down behind the counter. The advancing ghouls attacked all at once, swarming them. Kuro slashed and impaled several of them from a distance.  
Seidou slashed through many of them quickly (they were slow). He did his best not to kill all of them, just take them out so they couldn't cause any problems. Kuro did the same. As their opponents thinned out they moved into the center of the hall, those who didn't want to be hurt scrambling away. Kuro's mask had come off during the fight. She threw the last of the ghouls against the wall. One took a swing at Seidou and knocked his mask off as well. He ran the through ghoul dropping him at his feet. The last one jumped at him but was decapitated by Kuro's rinkaku. They had met in the middle of the hall with the dead, injured and cowering scattered. They looked at each other, both of them splattered with blood.  
"That was interesting." Kuro said.  
"I wasn't expecting so many of them to try to escape." Seidou said.  
"They sure don't have much sense. What do we do with them now? Call the TSC?"  
"Yeah we don't want any to get away." He pulls out his phone, finds the number and dials.  
"Hello, how may I help you? This isn't my job but I'm stuck here so tell me the trouble."  
The voice was all too familiar. Seidou froze.  
"Hello?"  
"Um... Sorry the signal is bad." He said to Kuro and the voice on the other end. He walked quickly toward the door.  
"Hello?"  
"Okay, okay, there was an auction in a small hall off Forest Street in the fourth ward. Everyone's already been taken out by bounty hunters, that's what I am. We just need the TSC to round them up. Could you send a few squads over?"  
"Seidou?"  
"Yeah Juuzou?"  
"Oh my goodness! I haven't heard from you in years! I'll round up my squad and a few others and we'll be right there. Where will you be??" Juuzou said.  
"I'll ... wait in the main hall, I'll have my partner stay with the hostages." Seidou said nervously.  
"Okay I'll meet you there!"  
"Um sure-"  
The phone hung up.  
"Fuck." Seidou cursed.  
He walked back inside to meet Kuro who was sitting at a bar stool again and had tied up the bartender with her kaugune to keep him from escaping. "They're on their way?" She asked.  
"Yeah. They're sending a few squads to handle the ghouls and one to sort out the hostages. Do you think you could wait in the back with them so they don't think it's an ambush or something?" Seidou said.  
"Yeah. Just meet me at the car after." She said, touching his shoulder as she passed. He sat down on the stool to wait.  
  
Not much later Seidou heard the TSC trucks pull up. He heard Juuzou's voice from outside. He burst in a few seconds later. Seidou stepped out into the doorway to greet him.  
"Seidou!" He shrieked and jumped on him.  
"Jeez... hi."  
Juuzou pulled back. "Wow. You look...different. The hair suits you and, well the suit's not so different."  
"You think?" Seidou said, pulling at a strand.  
"Am I not a man of style?" He said. "Anyway, back to business, this is the Suzuya squad. And this is a friend from another branch, he's just visiting so I thought I'd bring him along."  
A young man with white, green tinged hair and an eye patch stepped out from behind the Suzuya squad. He had been wearing different clothes and hadn't had the eye patch but Seidou recognized him.  
For the look on his face he recognized him too. Mutsuki, the investigator that had brutally attacked him and then nearly killed Akira when she had tried to protect him. Seidou clenched his fists. Mutsuki avoided his gaze.  
"Alrighty, let's get to work." Juuzou said cheerfully. He instructed his squad to arrest all of the ghouls that were alive and take them back to the truck. He then asked Seidou and Mutsuki to help him pick up and drag all the bodies to the door so they could be picked up to possibly be used as quinques. As Seidou drops one of the bodies at the door, Mutsuki pulled one over and dropped it. He looked at Seidou took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm really sorry about Rushima."  
Seidou blinked, surprised he even attempted conversation but this?  
"Umm... thanks."  
"I don't think I can really explain why I did what I did- I was out of it and I know that's no excuse- I just wanted to help by taking down the ghouls and after being kidnapped I wanted to prove I was helpful to my squad and myself. I just didn't care who got in my way at that point. I'm sorry." Mutsuki said, finally taking a breath. "I don't expect you to forgive me."  
Seidou looked at him, his words stirring a memory. "I understand." He gave a small smile. "You're really brave you know, owning up to your mistakes."  
"Thanks." Mutsuki smiled. "That didn't go as badly as I thought." He put down a few more bodies. "It feels weird, letting go of guilt."  
"You might get used to it." He dragged over the last few ghouls on the main floor and went to help Juuzou with the ones on stage. He walks past Seidou a body in hand.  
Once they've dragged all the dead to the door and the living have been arrested, Juuzou, Mutsuki and the rest of the squad load them into the van. When they run out of space, Hanbee and Juuzou decide to take the rest to one of the other vans. Before they make their trip Juuzou turns to Seidou.  
"Hey just cause you killed them doesn't mean they're free food." Juuzou laughed. Seidou narrowed his eyes at him. As soon as the others are out of sight he calls him back.  
"Hey Juuzou." He turns, and Seidou punched him in the face, just hard enough to knock him over. Juuzou touched his nose, it's bleeding a little.  
"What was that for!"  
"Payback for the conference room and speaking with authority you don't have." Seidou shrugged, smirking.  
Juuzou got up shaking his head. "Touche."  
He walked towards the exit and sees the bartender tied up by a detachable kaugune. Seidou's eyes widen.  
"Looks like we forgot one." Juuzou said as he pulled the kaugune off, put a knife the man's throat and leads him toward the exit. "That kaugune looks familiar."  
* * *  
Most of the TSC trucks have driven away by the time Seidou sees Kuro make her way across the lawn to meet him. When she passed the last vehicle, she stopped for a second. Then he saw her demeanor change, she moved faster toward him. When she gets closer he sees the scowl on her face. She clenched her fists and grinds her teeth. Shit... he thought.  
"Where's Suzuya?"  
Seidou took a deep breath. _She must have seen one of his squad members in the van._ "Already gone."  
"You knew he was here; you hid him from me, that's why you told me to wait with the hostages." Kuro said, glaring at him.  
"I didn't want you to see him, didn't want to risk a fight." He said.  
"This was my chance; I could have killed him." She snapped, tears starting to brim in her eyes. "Gotten the only revenge I still can. I thought you would understand."  
"You wouldn't be able to kill him. He's stronger than you. He would have beaten you and taken you captive or he would have just killed you. Even if we got away we would be eradication targets again. I was trying to protect you." He said.  
"How could you do this to me?" She said, not hearing his words. Her kakugans glow, tears run down her face.  
"I didn't want you to die. Isn't that obvious!?!" Seidou said. "I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"That kinda backfired." She replied, walking toward him, as he is backing up into the forest.  
"Kuro..." he pleaded.  
Her kaugune slashed him across the chest, knocking him backwards. He stumbled and she slashed at his legs.  
"I thought you were on my side!" She yelled. "You know what he did to me."  
"Yeah I do. But do you know anything about him?!"  
"I know that he's an evil investigator that you're friends with for some reason!"  
"We worked together. I was an investigator too. You don't think I'm evil."  
"I thought you were different!"  
 _She still doesn't understand, he thought. We were on the same side. I killed ghouls as an investigator. I was no better than him. She thinks I'm better just because I was turned into a ghoul. But I'm not. All of us are screwed up, even Juuzou. Humans have only ever hurt her but ghouls have too. Investigators were no better than ghouls. Everything is still so screwed up._  
She sliced off his arms and shoved him back again. He tried to regain his balance but she struck him across the head. He looked up at her, tears streaming down her face, kaugune at the ready. I don't want to hurt you.  
"I'm only going to put up with this for so long." He said. She took a stab at him. He drew his own kaugune, slashed her's in half and kicked her back. She tripped and fell onto her back. Seidou instantly regretted retaliating. He stood up, waiting for her reaction, his arms healing back. Kuro stood up and walked toward him. He didn't want to get attacked again but he stood still. She gets closer, she's standing only a few feet away. To his surprise she retracted her kaugune. He can see she's still crying. She takes another step and collapsed into his arms, sniffling into his shoulder. Seidou was shocked and confused but he wrapped her up tight in a hug. "That was a quick switch." He said awkwardly.  
"Shut up." She grumbled.  
He held her, just wanting to comfort her, also silently begging forgiveness. He stroked her hair gently. She held him tightly back. "I'm sorry." Kuro whispered.  
"What would change if you killed him?"  
"Nothing good." She said. "I can't change the past and it... still hurts. I know you understand. You're right, none of us are good."  
Seidou just kept holding her until she was breathing calmly. She looked up at him. "Thank for putting up with me, I'm such a mess."  
"You are, " he said. "But a beautiful one. And it's not like I can judge."  
Kuro smiled and shakes her head. She snuggled into him again. "Don't leave me." She said. "You make everything better."  
"So do you." He said.  
Kuro pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked back at her with a soft smile, he could feel his face heating up. He could see her face flushing through the dark. She sighed, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He froze for a moment, then returned the kiss softly. Kuro pulled away and smiled. Seidou gave her a small smirk.  
"That's enough surprises for tonight."  
"Let's go home."


	5. Nature/Nurture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I just had no motivation for this chapter and go sidetracked on my next project.  
> This is kinda just a short little story to finish this off.  
> enjoy.

_"I realize that I got red hands, I wanta change the day-o.."_

_Red Hands, Walk Off the Earth_

* * *

Amon leaned against the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. They hadn't planned this. This couldn't be happening. They weren't prepared. He's not ready to be a father. Neither of them are ready. After the upbringing they had, the morals that had been instilled in them, this was going to be a rough road. They had come to realize their flaws but still.  
There was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Akira standing, looking unsure.  
"Come here." He said pulling into a hug. After a while they broke apart and looked at each other. Nerves weren't something Amon was used to seeing Akira have, she was always so sure of herself. But they were thinking the same thing. With all they had done, were they fit to raise a kid? He didn't like to think about it but they were just as at fault as any ghoul from the beginning. In the end their morals had failed them.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"Don't be. I'm scarred too. This is a big step and it's not going to be easy, but we'll get through it together." Akira said.  
"Akira, the way we were raised, everything we thought was right has been turned upside down. "

  
"We're aware of it though, it's a start." She said.  
"I thought we would have more time to sort things out, to atone for our sins..."  
  
"Even if we had more time it wouldn't be enough. Nothing will change how we were brought up. It will never go away." Akira said.  
"But we can change. We know we've wronged and have to correct it."  
  
"We need to separate our parents from the things they taught us. My father did double the damage since he influenced both of."  
  
"Both of them were awful but we excused their actions because we could see their stance and we were conditioned to believe it was right." Amon said.  
  
"After all we'd seen so young what else were we to believe? I wanted to protect people so what happened to my mother wouldn't happen to anyone else and my father felt the same. It corrupted us."  
  
I had some much hate that anything that could justify it felt right. He touched his cross.  
"I hated Donato for the things he made me believe and do I was ready to think the opposite of those views was the right thing. Those morals didn't do me any better."  
Akira sighed. "It turned us against our friend. I don't know if I can forgive myself for what I did to Takizawa. And why Haise was an exception is still a mystery. But I wonder what I would have thought of Goat if I hadn't been injured?"  
  
"We believed what benefited us. Those morals corrupted our intentions." He said grudgingly. "We didn't want to become what we hated but we ended up closer to it than farther."  
  
"We won't become them. We won't let each other go that route. Our hatred was shattered but it was a good thing. We still have to rebuild. We don't have time for regret."  
"No matter what we're taught it isn't automatically right. We have to figure that out for ourselves."  
"And we'll make sure our kid doesn't have to make that choice. They won't have to make excuses for what we've done. We'll be the best we can be, for us and for them. For our future."  
Amon nodded and kissed her again.  
"All we can do is try. It's the best we can do."

* * *

"But everything in the past is connected to the present." 

Sui Ishida, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I built the entire fic on that last quote.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!


End file.
